Antarctica
Antarctica is the southernmost continent of the LEGO Planet, home to refugee facilities where the majority of the Minifig population has sought safety from the Mutant Dinos. History Antarctica is thought to once be part of a massive continent of the LEGO Planet before splitting off. Continental drift carried Antarctica to the south pole, where it faced the coldest climate of the planet. In response, Antarctica's wildlife adapted to the climate, resulting in many species including penguins, seals, whales, and Ice Snakes. For many years, Antarctica remained undisturbed by Minifigkind, deemed too cold to make a living. However, as modern technology allowed expeditions into the arctic region, explorers also traveled to Antarctica to establish research stations for observing the natural ecosystem. Alpha Team Evil Ogel constructed his Mountain Fortress precisely at the south pole, the coldest spot in the world. In 2003, as preparation for his plan to freeze the world and time itself, Evil Ogel heavily expanded the base and built many faux Mountain Fortresses to confuse the Alpha Team. When Alpha Team discovered Ogel's plot, they responded by constructing a headquarters of their own. Antarctica was the home to many battles between the Alpha Team and Evil Ogel's forces. Earthquakes and volcanic eruptions resulting from Ogel's mining activities in the continent endangered both sides. However, eventually Alpha Team located the one true Mountain Fortress and launched a massive attack. They were too late, as Evil Ogel fired his Time Freeze Ray, freezing Antarctica, the entire LEGO Planet, and even time itself. Luckily, Alpha Team Special Agent Zed arrived in a Blizzard Blaster, freed the Alpha Team from the ice blocks in which they were trapped, and challenged Ogel to a fight. The resulting battle between Zed's Blizzard Blaster and Evil Ogel's Scorpion Orb Launcher ended with Zed victorious, and time was unfrozen. Dino Attack When the Dino Attack began, the LEGOLAND government quickly realized that it was necessary to evacuate the Minifig population to a place where they would be protected from the Mutant Dinos. Alpha Team commander Dash Justice suggested that, since Mutant Dinos hated the cold climates of Antarctica, refugee facilities could be established in a converted research station not far from Alpha Team Antarctic Headquarters. The government was in agreement, and funded the building of large refugee facilities in Antarctica. Transport ships traveled all over the LEGO Planet to evacuate Minifig populations and bring them to Antarctica. In a matter of weeks, much of the entire Minifig population of LEGO Planet was in Antarctica. At one point, several XERRD agents traveled to Antarctica to mine for Ssol Metal as part of Dr. Rex's plan to create Mutant Dino armor made from Silge Metal. For most of the year, things seemed fine, although there was the occasional complaint that the Dino Attack was dragging on for far too long and that everybody was sick of cold, dreary Antarctica. However, one day, Dino Attack Team Leader Specs, Elite Commando Agent Shadow, and Elite Commando Agent Viper learned that Mutant Dinos were beginning to mutate even further and adapt to the cold climate of Antarctica. Realizing the danger this posed to the future of Minifigs, Specs and Shadow agreed that these Mutant Dinos must be exterminated and shown no mercy. Therefore, Specs, Shadow, and Viper secretly sent a small group of realist Dino Attack agents to defeat them, while the rest of the team was sent on a mission to LEGO Island to keep them unaware. Despite run-ins with Agents and the Ice Snake King, things went fairly well at first for the group of realist Dino Attack agents. However, unknown to them, the information had somehow been leaked, as rumors of the mission spread around the LEGO City. At one point, shortly before bombing Dino Attack Headquarters, Dino Attack pilot Cam O'Cozy mentioned these rumors to Zenna after hearing about them through an anonymous source. When Zenna was being questioned by French Fries about the bombing, she told him that Cam O'Cozy had talked about an Antarctica mission. This resulted in some extensive research, and Zenna eventually confirmed that these rumors were in fact true. At the request of French Fries, the information was sent by Gunderson to the press and broadcasted across LEGO City. However, when this news reached the refugee facilities, the Minifigs panicked. They realized that they were being deliberately deceived about the safety of the facilities, and some figures further riled up the crowds by declaring that Alpha Team and Dino Attack could no longer be trusted. As a result of the confusion, fear, and anger, riots erupted in the refugee facilities. In addition, a bomb set up by O'Cozy badly damaged one of the facilities, only worsening the chaos. A few attempts were made to resolve the problems suddenly caused by the leaked information. Concerts by famous Rock Stars such as David Bowie were able to help cheer up the refugees, but did little to help. Eventually Greybeard decided to try to resolve the conflict (in the process sabotaging one of Bowie's concerts), and made a motivational speech in which he convinced the refugees that they needed to work together to defend themselves. A number of prominent minifigs showed their support, and this demonstration instilled enough patriotism among the refugees to end the riots. The facilities were quickly reconstructed and even improved by the hard-working refugees. After the war ended on December 22, Alpha Team and Dino Attack Team oversaw the mass evacuation of the refugee facilities as people returned north to repopulate and rebuild the world. Major Locations Alpha Team Antarctic Base Constructed during Mission Deep Freeze in 2004-2005, the Alpha Team base on Antarctica was the staging ground for a massive attack against Ogel in 2004. It was neglected after the mission ended, but later reinforced in 2008 in response to Ogel reactivating his own Antarctic base. It is rather large and well-defended. Alpha Team maintains a fleet of arctic combat vehicles here. During the Dino Attack, it served as the base of operations for Project Antarctica, in which the entire population of the LEGO Planet (for the most part) has migrated to the glacial continent. Ogel's Mountain Fortress A massive mountain at the location of the South Pole, Evil Ogel constructed this fortress when he originally rose to power, but heavily expanded it in 2003 after he switched his plan to freezing time itself. The base could support thousands of Ogel Drones, hundreds of vehicles, was well armed, and surrounded by a temporal shield that was resistant to the time freezing device Ogel created. At this base, Ogel produced Ice Orbs to freeze the world and freeze time. It was assaulted by Alpha Team many times in 2004, and in December of that year the entire team was captured by Ogel, who proceeded to freeze time. However, Alpha Team Special Agent Zed traveled to Antarctica in a shielded Blizzard Blaster and obliterated much of the fortress, giving Ogel his worst defeat ever, un-freezing time, and rescuing Alpha Team. The fortress was searched by Alpha Team, melted down, and abandoned as Alpha Team retreated from Antarctica. Evil Ogel retook control of the base in 2008 during his return, repairing and rebuilding it after Agent Zed's attack. While it was besieged by Alpha Team, and exchanged hands for the next two years, it was never destroyed again, and still exists. Refugee Facilities During the Dino Attack, refugee facilities have been set up extremely rapidly to provide shelter, food, and space for the surviving population of the LEGO Planet. Originally an Antarctic research base for scientists, these buildings were hastily converted into refugee facilities to support the incoming flood of survivors seeking asylum from the Dino Attack apocalypse. An undocumented number of refugees have made their way here under Alpha Team protection to be safe from the cold-blooded Mutant Dino threat. While these are not the only Dino Attack refugee facilities on the planet, it is the biggest and most important one, since it was home to the largest population of civilians because its location was considered the safest. As the year progressed, Alpha Team and other organizations continued to build and expand upon the refugee facilities in an attempt to accommodate the large numbers. Unfortunately, despite these efforts, the living conditions of refugees forced to remain in the crowded facilities were often poor; there was even some speculation among skeptics that this was a deliberate choice by the LEGOLAND government to encourage civilians to sign up for Dino Attack Team, as many did. As mutations in the dinosaurs become more frequent and led to the adaptation of warm-blooded Mutant Dinos, Alpha Team began building large defenses around Antarctica. However, this would only protect the refugee facility from outside threats; when riots erupted within the facilities, there was little to protect them. Fortunately, a motivational speech and demonstration helped to unite the refugees in the final weeks of the war, and they worked together to rebuild what was destroyed by the riots while expanding upon the defenses against the adapted Mutant Dinos. Shadows Base The main headquarters of the Shadows organization was located in Antarctica. After discovering its location, Databoard and Voltage led a team of Dino Attack agents to infiltrate the base, although they were forced to retreat. Databoard was later captured and brought back to the Shadows' base, where his memories were extracted so the Shadows could find his phasing device. Later, the base was under attack by ShadowTech, allowing Databoard and his team to successfully infiltrate the base, hack into the main computer, and disable the Shadows' phasing beams. After the Shadows were defeated, Databoard returned to their abandoned base with Zenna and Stealth. They sneaked around the base but accidentally tripped the security system, which set a unimutant free from stasis. Databoard was able to reverse its mutation and turn it back into a minifig using one of the Shadows' weapons. Ice Snake Den The Ice Snake den is the home of a clan of Ice Snakes led by the Ice Snake King. During Mission Deep Freeze, the Ice Snake King was allied with Evil Ogel and allowed his Ice Drones to use the den as a base of operations. The Ice Snake King was briefly overthrown by Lord Salvatore Lazardas, who populated the den with his own Snake Knights, but the Ice Snake King was able to reclaim his den and his clan after sending PBB to assassinate Lazardas. During the Dino Attack, the Ice Snakes captured a group of Dino Attack, Alpha Team, and Agents operatives and brought them to the den as prisoners. The Ice Snake King interrogated them and learned that they had come to eradicate the cold-adapted Mutant Dinos. This meeting allowed Dino Attack Team to form an unlikely alliance with the Ice Snakes, who helped them complete the mission. Trivia *Antarctica was included as a major location in Dino Attack RPG as a reference to the setting of Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG. External Links *Antarctica on Wikipedia Category:Locations Category:LEGO